Another Sad Love Song
by ducky76
Summary: TyHil Rated R for sexual content. How will everyone be able to handle that their best friend is dying? Story centers mostly around Tyson, Hilary, and Ray. A bit of humor at the very beginning


Ok…. This is just a one-shot, and it is the most intimate story I have ever written… I think it's probably not as good as any of the stories I've written. I'm just going to put it up anyway because I just had a sudden inspiration to write it and hopefully at least one person will like it. I do really like the scene with Ray and Tyson though… I just like Ray's "speech"… haha… and the scene with Tyson and Hilary at the end… well read and review!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Another Sad Love Song  
  
"They're at it again!" Max yelled with exasperation as he came moping into the house where Kai, Ray and Kenny were sitting.  
  
"Well that's a given," Ray said pointedly. "They've only been doing it non-stop for the entire past two weeks Max."  
  
"That's all they ever do anymore!" Max whined. "Tyson doesn't even find time for beyblading anymore! Here I am, ready to challenge him to a practice match, but nooooooo… Hilary comes along and it's like his lips are suddenly attached to hers!"  
  
"That's not even possible Max," Kenny corrected his friend. Everyone else rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"You know, I never would have thought of Hilary to be like that," Ray said thoughtfully. "She always seemed a lot more reserved than that."  
  
"Yea," Max agreed. "I mean, yea, we probably all expected Tyson to be the type of guy that wanted to make out all of the time. He loves the attention. But Hilary… That is kind of on the weird side of things."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kai said. "It's going to have to stop. Tyson needs to start focusing on his girlfriend a little less and on his beyblading a little more."  
  
"Yes, Kai is right," Kenny agreed. "At this rate, Tyson will never be ready for the championships in time."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Max said hopefully. "We can go talk to him when he's done. He'll have to stop and breathe… Eventually…" Everyone looked out of the window at the still kissing couple. "Don't they?" Max asked.  
  
"Is that normal?" Kenny asked.  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow. "They're not even turning blue," he said with amazement. "Want to take bets on how long before they resurface?"  
  
"I give them ten minutes at the most," Max said, continuing to watch his two friends. "Ten bucks says I'm right."  
  
"Ok," Ray said. "I think Ty can go for at least another 12. Kenny?"  
  
Kenny just shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked, turning to look at his captain. Kai was walking towards the door to the yard. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll bet that they finish in the next minute," Kai said without looking at him.  
  
Ray looked at Max questioningly, but Max just gave a shrug. They both turned their attention back to the couple outside and watched Kai approach. "Even Kai can't break that up," Ray said skeptically.  
  
"You want to bet on that too?" Max asked.  
  
"Double or nothing," Ray said as he held out his hand.  
  
Max took it with a grin, keeping his eye mischievously on Kai. "Deal," he said. His grin widened as he saw Kai speak up to Tyson.  
  
"Get training now," Kai said. He glared as the couple ignored him. "Or else you're going to have an early practice tomorrow." Still he got no response. "Without breakfast…" Kai sighed. "And Hilary cannot come…"  
  
"Alright, alright," Tyson said as he stood up.  
  
Max looked back at Ray and stuck out his hand. "I believe you owe me 20 and Kai 10," he said triumphantly.  
  
Ray frowned. "Well don't forget you owe Kai too," he told him sourly as he handed over $20 of his money.  
  
"Now get training!" Kai ordered Tyson. "You haven't trained properly in a long time."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Kai!" Hilary apologized. "Have I really been keeping him away from his training?"  
  
"Well you have been a distraction," Kenny said as he and the others walked outside.  
  
"And with the tournament only a few weeks away," Ray said.  
  
Hilary put up her hands in defense. "Say no more," she said. She stood up and turned to Tyson. "Get training now!" she commanded him.  
  
"Not you too!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You do need to train though buddy," Max said.  
  
"Everyone is against me!" Tyson huffed jokingly.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Just go train right now." He turned to the others and put out his hand for the money they owed him. Ray sighed and handed it over while Max smiled and gladly gave Kai half of what he'd earned from Ray. "Let's go train now," Kai said. "I want to see Tyson and Max battle. Then Ray and I will go."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "You ready Tyson?"  
  
"You bet!" Tyson replied as he readied his launcher. "3-2-1-"  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Max yelled happily. The beyblades launched into the dish and Dragoon took the offensive.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You aren't supposed to always attack immediately." Tyson didn't seem to be paying attention to him though and Kai looked at the boy. Tyson already looked as if he were breaking a sweat. He shouldn't have been getting tired already. 'That must be why he went on the attack already. He's trying to end this quickly because he's tired.' Kai looked back at the battle. "Call back your blades," he ordered.  
  
The two younger teens did as he said. "Is there something wrong?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"No," Kai said. "Just take a break. Training is cancelled for today."  
  
Max looked at Tyson questioningly, but Tyson just shrugged and they all went inside, leaving Kai outside alone. "Is something wrong with Kai?" Max asked Tyson with confusion as the entered the house. "He would never cancel practice!"  
  
"I have no clue buddy," Tyson said as the others passed by him and into the house. He stared at Kai for a few seconds before following the others.  
  
When everyone was gone Kai looked down at his own beyblade in his hand. "That's the third time he's gotten like that recently," he told Dranzer. "I wonder what's up with him."  
  
Dranzer glowed and Kai looked very concentrated, as if listening to someone speaking. "Yea," Kai replied to Dranzer. "His game has been off lately." He quieted down as he saw Tyson pass by the window. "Man, he's lost a little weight. In fact, he isn't looking too good at all." Kai listened to Dranzer again. "Yea, we'll have to keep an eye on him."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks later three of the Bladebreakers and their two tag-alongs stood on the beach waiting for the fourth member to arrive. "Where the hell is he?" Kai muttered impatiently as he looked around for his missing teammate. "I told him that practice started an hour ago."  
  
"You know Tyson," Ray said. "He was probably already running late and decided to stop somewhere to get a hotdog."  
  
"More like an entire hotdog stand!" Max said.  
  
"Actually he had somewhere to go with his grandpa this morning," Hilary said.  
  
"Why didn't he say something to me about it?" Kai asked.  
  
Hilary shrugged, her face holding a worried expression. "He was acting kind of weird," she told him. "When I asked about it he got mad. He wouldn't tell me where he was going and he said I couldn't go with him."  
  
"Well, he had better get here soon," Kenny said. "I finally finished that upgrade on Dragoon and I want him to test it out."  
  
Kai looked around one last time and sighed with exasperation. "Let's start practice without him," he said. "Ray and Max, start out battling each other best out of three. Then I'll battle the winner." Kai watched with his arms folded over his chest as the two beyblades spun in the dish, attacking and dodging each other. About fifteen minutes into the match, he got bored and looked up from the beydish. Kai's eyes narrowed when he saw someone down a little further form them on the beach and he strained them to see who it was. Tyson was standing alone, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"What the hell is Tyson doing up there?" Kai said. The others all looked in his direction. Ray and Max caught their beyblades and looked as well.  
  
Max and Hilary started running towards their friend. "Hey Tyson!" Max yelled. "What are you doing over here?" The others followed behind them.  
  
Tyson looked at Max as he approached. "Thinking," he said slowly. His face looked depressed and worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hilary asked.  
  
Tyson shrugged and put on a very fake smile. "Nothing…"  
  
"Where were you?" Kai asked angrily. "You were supposed to be here over an hour ago."  
  
Tyson just looked at Kai, for once not giving a smart comeback. "Sorry," he said. "I was at the doctor for a… um… physical…"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," he said. "Let's start training now then. I'm going to be your opponent."  
  
"Dragoon is upgraded," Kenny said proudly as he handed him the beyblade. "He should give you a much better performance now."  
  
"Thanks Kenny," Tyson said half-heartedly as he took his blade. He followed the others to the beydish and readied to launch.  
  
"3-2-1," Kai said.  
  
"Let it rip!" Hilary yelled at them both. The two teens launched in their beyblades, but Tyson's seemed slower than usual. Hilary turned to Kenny. "Whatever you did slowed him down."  
  
"No," Kenny said. "Dragoon's upgrade gave him more speed."  
  
Hilary looked back at the match. "Tyson you have to move faster than that to beat Kai," she stated, causing Tyson to roll his eyes angrily. Kai's blade smashed into Tyson's sending it up in the air. "Come on Ty!" Hilary yelled. "You can stay in there!"  
  
Just as she said this Tyson's beyblade landed in the dish, still spinning. Tyson was sweating profusely by now, and it was obvious that he was tired. "Tyson!" Hilary yelled. "Call out Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson growled and caught his beyblade. "Stop bossing me around!" he yelled at his girlfriend angrily as he turned to her. "You don't even know anything about beyblading! I'm the expert blader here remember? You're just a… a… groupie!"  
  
"A groupie?" Hilary repeated with disbelief. "Oh get over yourself! You aren't even important enough to have groupies Tyson!"  
  
"I'm not important enough?!" Tyson asked. "I'm a lot more important then you! People all over the world know who I am! I'm a World Champion beyblader, and you're just a silly girl that hangs around way too much! If I'm not blading right it isn't my fault. You're just too big of a distraction!"  
  
Hilary and the others all stared at Tyson in shock and horror. "How could you say that Tyson?" Max asked. "You know it isn't true."  
  
"Yea Tyson," Ray said. "If anything, she's helped us all out."  
  
Hilary shook her head as she walked closer to Tyson. "So that's how you want it to be?" she asked quietly. "Fine. I won't bother you again." She looked at the ground and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back tears. "You go win your stupid little beyblade trophy and tell me all about it. BECAUSE I WON'T BE THERE!" Hilary turned to go run off when Tyson realized what he'd done wrong and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hilary I'm so sorry!" Tyson apologized. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Stop it!" Hilary shouted as she closed her eyes and shook her head furiously. She covered her ears with her hand. "I don't want to hear it! You'll apologize and I'll take you back! Then things will be great for a while, but you'll do it again! You always do! Even before we were together!"  
  
Tyson grabbed her hands and pulled them down. "Listen to me please!" he begged.  
  
Tears fell from Hilary's shut eyes as she shook her head even harder. "No!" she cried. "I can't keep doing this. I'm tired of getting hurt by you!"  
  
Tyson opened his mouth to say something in response, but shut it again quickly and hung his head. "You're right," he said softly. "You deserve better then that." He didn't look up until the sound of her running footsteps in the sand died down. "Good-bye Hilary," he whispered sadly as he looked at the ocean.  
  
The others just stood by him quietly for a while before someone spoke up. "That's it?" Max asked. "You aren't going to run after her?"  
  
Tyson sat down in the sand and stared out at the water with a look of hopelessness. "It isn't worth it," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "She'll only get hurt again when I leave."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing," Tyson said. He took in a deep breath and rested his chin on his knees. "Can I be alone for a while guys? I have a lot of things to think about."  
  
"Ok," Kai said seeing that Tyson needed space. "Let's go guys."  
  
They all went back to the dojo for a while, but Tyson never came home. They were beginning to worry about him when it became dark, but Kai said Tyson was probably out blowing off steam.   
  
Ray finally decided to go talk to Tyson, and found him sitting on a sand dune at the beach where they'd left him. He walked up behind him with a frown. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"What do I do Ray?" Tyson asked without looking at him. His eyes were still set on the waves.  
  
"About Hilary?" Ray asked.   
  
Tyson nodded sadly. "Yea, I guess…"  
  
"I can't begin to tell you how she is feeling right now," Ray told him. "You're the only person who can understand her pain. I know how much you love her, and whenever you look into her eyes you can feel what she's feeling. So what is she feeling now Tyson?"  
  
Tyson twiddled his thumbs. "I broke her heart," he said bluntly. "Into a million pieces." He tilted his head down and shut his eyes to hold back the small tears threatening to fall. "She'll never be able to forgive me. I'll never be able to forgive myself."  
  
"Call me crazy," Ray said. "But I have a feeling she'll take you back anyway, if you say the right thing to her."  
  
"How would you know?" Tyson inquired as he looked up at his raven-haired buddy.  
  
"She loves you," Ray said with a small smile. "And that means the whole world to anyone that has ever felt it."  
  
"She probably doesn't love me anymore after what I did," Tyson said pessimistically.  
  
"Oh she does," Ray told him. "You can't just stop loving someone. It's something that stays with you forever."  
  
"Maybe not in this case," Tyson said. "She'll probably get over me."  
  
"I'll tell you from experience," Ray said. "Love isn't something you can get over." Ray sighed and shook his head as he sat beside his friend when he got no response. "Because when you're in love with someone you're happier than you've ever been before. But when they aren't around, you can't even function properly. You can't even appreciate everything you see or hear… or touch…" Ray took a deep breath. "Or taste…" He looked at Tyson, and smirked as he noticed Tyson's attention was fully focused on him. "Yea Ty. You'll always miss the way she tastes when you kiss her, and she'll miss it just as much." Ray looked up at the stars. "When she's not around, breathing doesn't even feel right, because I can't ever smell her scent." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and smiled grimly. "I can only remember it and imagine that she's here with me."  
  
Tyson smirked. "Experience, huh?" he asked sadly. "I bet you miss Mariah a lot."  
  
Ray opened his eyes and nodded. He kept his face directed toward the sky but looked at Tyson through the corner of his eye. "Every second that I'm away from her," he responded. "You see Tyson, when you're in love with someone your entire life becomes them. Every morning you rise to be around them. Every night you sleep to dream only of them."  
  
"Yea," Tyson agreed. "That is kind of how it works." He bit his lip and looked at his lap. "But Ray, what happens when she's alone and I'm gone?"  
  
"If you go to her right now, you won't have to worry about her being alone," Ray said. "She'll have you."  
  
"Not forever," Tyson said miserably. "Not for long…"  
  
Ray frowned. "Tyson what's going on with you?" he asked with concern in his voice. "What do you mean by 'not for long'? You've been acting so strangely today."  
  
"Sorry," Tyson said. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"And it isn't all about Hilary is it?" Ray guessed.  
  
Tyson shook his head. "No," he said.  
  
"You know you can tell me what you're thinking about," Ray told him.  
  
"I'm not sure that I can tell anyone," Tyson said. "I'm just afraid… That if I say it…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. "It'll be true…"  
  
"Tyson just tell me what's going on," Ray pleaded.  
  
Tyson suddenly looked up at Ray with tears in his eyes. "I'm so scared Ray," he said pitifully. "I don't want to…"  
  
"Don't want to what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Die," Tyson said. He brought his hands up to his face and covered it with them. "I just don't want to die Ray!"  
  
Ray stared at him with disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tyson looked up. "I'm sick Ray…"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Not now. Tyson's too young to die, and we're too young to lose him. It probably sounds like one of those sad movies huh? We're about to lose our best friend. We should just cue in the depressing music now and put on a show for everyone.  
  
But this is real. It's really happening. Why to us though? You always hear about stuff like that happening to other people, and you feel so bad for them, but you never expect that to end up being your life. I just don't know what any of us did to deserve this. What did Tyson ever do wrong? He's probably one of the best people I know. Sure he makes mistakes, but we all do. The truth is that even when he makes mistakes he never has a bad intent. He's just a good-hearted guy.  
  
Damn it! It isn't fair. It doesn't even seem real. I just can't believe this is happening to him of all people. I don't even know how to feel about it though. Angry? Scared? Sad? Maybe I'm supposed to feel all of them. I don't know how I feel though. I guess I don't feel anything at all because it hasn't really even sunk in yet.  
  
Not a lot is sinking in right now. I just realized that it's raining. I hate the rain. Normally I would run back home, but walking seems more like an appropriate pace for me right now. In fact I am actually enjoying the morbid scenery of the rain around me. It suits my mood.  
  
I guess I am kind of depressed. I just can't stand the thought of the Bladebreakers without Tyson. Hell. Tyson is the heart of this team! He holds us all together through everything. How can he hold us together through this? We're going to have to be strong for him now. He needs us.  
  
Hey look. I'm at the dojo now. I wonder what everyone is up to in there. I bet they won't be ready for what I have to tell them. Tyson said that he couldn't go through it himself again. Telling me was enough for him. But he has to tell Hilary. I can't do that for him.  
  
I'm standing at the door now. This isn't going to be fun…  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Max heard the door to the house open. "Tyson?" he called as he stood to go to the door. Just as he was about to leave the living room, Ray walked in slowly, dripping from head to toe. "Man, Ray!" Max exclaimed. "You're soaked!"  
  
Ray looked indifferent and just sat down in a chair. "Where are the others?" he asked. "We need to talk."  
  
"Ok," Max said. "I'll go get you a towel and I'll tell the guys to come down." He walked towards the bathroom and halted. "Did you find Tyson?"  
  
"Yea," Ray said. "That's what we need to talk about."  
  
"Ok," Max replied. "I'll be right back." He ran off calling the others' names.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson showed up on Hilary's doorstep and hesitantly knocked on the door. It was pouring outside and Tyson was drenched completely. He rubbed his arms to warm himself up. He was cold and tired. All he wanted to do was sit down, but he stood there waiting for Hilary to come.  
  
She finally answered the door and just looked at him with cold eyes. "What do you want?" she asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Tyson pleaded. "About what happened earlier. And there's something else we need to talk about." Tyson leaned on the doorframe, breathing heavily. "I know you're mad at me, but please just listen. It's really important."  
  
Hilary looked him up and down, taking in how soaked he was. "You're probably freezing," she said. "Come inside."  
  
Tyson nodded and followed her into the house slowly. "You can go up to my," Hilary told him. "I don't want you to get my living room wet. My parents aren't home and they would be mad. I'll be right back."  
  
Tyson did as she said and sat down on the two person couch in her bedroom. He took in a deep breath and laid his head back for a rest while he waited for her to come back. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation at all, but Ray had told him to do it himself.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"I don't think I can tell everyone else," Tyson told Ray sadly as he went back to watching the ocean. "It was hard enough to tell you Ray. I don't want to keep talking about it."  
  
"You can't pretend it isn't happening," Ray replied. "They all have to know. I can tell the guys, but you're the one who has to tell Hilary."  
  
Tyson looked back at him. "I can't do that," he said. "I can't stand to see her when she's upset."  
  
"She'll be even more upset if she finds out from someone else," Ray told him. "You have to tell her." He put his hand on Tyson's shoulder reassuringly. "Tonight."  
  
Tyson gulped and nodded. "Thanks Ray."  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"Dry off," Hilary said as she tossed him a towel. She sat down on the bed across from Tyson as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "What do you need to talk about?"  
  
Tyson looked Hilary in the eyes. "I never meant what I said back there," he told her. "I guess I was just really upset earlier, and I didn't want to talk about it. I took it out on you, because I thought I needed to push you away."  
  
Hilary looked at him with confusion. "That doesn't make sense," she told him.  
  
"It does," Tyson replied. "The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt you. And I guess I hurt you anyway."  
  
"You're not making sense at all," Hilary said again. "Are you ok? You look very pale. Maybe you got sick from being out in the rain." She stood beside him and checked his forehead.  
  
Tyson let out a short laugh and grabbed her wrist. "I'm already sick," Tyson said. "But not from that."  
  
Hilary pulled her hand back and stared at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Tyson's eyes filled with tears and he let out a sob. "Hil," he said. "I'm dying…"  
  
"No you aren't!" Hilary yelled, shocking Tyson.  
  
Tyson shook his head. "I am," he said. "And I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you might be hurt if I did…"  
  
"You aren't dying though," Hilary insisted. "Tyson what kind of a sick joke is this?"  
  
Tyson looked down at his lap sadly. "It isn't," he said. He felt Hilary's hand on his cheek, bringing his face up to look at hers.  
  
Hilary just stared at his tear-filled eyes in concentration before hers brimmed with tears also. She shook her head and looked away from him. "Y- you aren't lying, are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hilary," Tyson said guiltily.  
  
Hilary wiped away her tears with the back of her hand as she took the seat beside Tyson on the couch. She sniffled a few times, looking down at her lap, before she looked up at him again. "How?" she asked. "I don't understand…"  
  
"I'm sick," Tyson said. "I- I have a…" Tyson took a deep breath. "A brain tumor…"   
  
"For how long?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I've known for a couple of months now," Tyson replied slowly. "But I never knew it was going to get this bad. Not until this morning when I went to the doctor's and… he said that I…" He trailed off as the simple thought of it made him nauseous.   
  
"You've known?" Hilary asked incredulously. "And you never told me? You never told anyone?" She stared at him as if it hurt that he'd kept it from her. "Why?"  
  
Tyson looked away, unable to handle the pain he saw in her eyes. "I guess I thought that if I didn't tell anyone that it wouldn't be real," he said softly.  
  
Tyson looked up with shock as he felt a hand slap him across the face. Hilary still had tears coming down her cheeks and she looked furious. "Well it is real!" she yelled at him. "And you should have at least told me! I deserved to know!"  
  
Tyson started to cry again, unable to control his emotional distress. The pain was overwhelming him. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I- I should have told y-you. I d-didn't want to ru-ruin things with you… Now it's too l-late…"  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Hilary asked him desperately. "There has to be a way to keep you from… You can't just… No! I won't let you…" She shut her mouth, unable to utter the single word.  
  
"It's too late, Hil" Tyson said again. "I- I'm g-going to… I'm dying…"  
  
"No!" Hilary cried as she flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. "You can't! I can't live without you Tyson! I don't care what you ever say to me! It could never make me want this! I need you… I just… I need you… only you…"  
  
Tyson put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I need you too," he whispered. "Hilary, I never said that enough…"  
  
Hilary looked into his eyes and shook her head. "You didn't have to," she said softly. "I always knew…"  
  
"Hilary, I love you," Tyson whispered before gently kissing her on the lips.  
  
Hilary took a small breath as she backed away from him and sat on her bed. She started unbuttoning her blouse and looked up at Tyson. "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
Hilary gulped and smiled softly. "We should make the best of the time we have left," she said with a small sniffle. She wiped her eyes again with the back of her hand.  
  
Tyson looked at her oddly. "Hil…"  
  
"I want to Ty," Hilary said. "I want to with you. You don't"  
  
"It isn't that I don't want to," Tyson said. "Are you sure you do? Why?"  
  
Tears filled Hilary's eyes again. "Because I love you," she whispered. "And I don't want to waste any of the time we have left. Please Tyson… I always thought I'd do it with you my first time… I thought I'd only ever do it with you. I don't want to let the biggest moment in my life to pass me by… I want you and only you…"  
  
Tyson stared at her for a while before stepping up to her and leaning over her on the bed. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her as she lay back on the bed. With the other hand, he finished unbuttoning her blouse. Then he leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered.  
  
Hilary nodded against him and started to unbutton his pants for him. "I'm sure," she said. "I want this…"  
  
"Ok," Tyson replied quietly. He kissed her again as he took down her skirt and lay over her on the bed.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary woke up with the sun shining on her face to the sound of her radio alarm clock. The song on the radio, ironically, was "Don't Cry," by Guns N' Roses. Hilary kept her eyes closed and listened to the sad song that reminded her of heartache and loneliness. It seemed almost as if it was telling a story that was so familiar to her, and only halfway through it did she realize that it was. She opened her eyes to find herself snuggled up into the chest of her boyfriend. "Oh my god," she whispered with shock. "Did we…? We couldn't have. No, we just couldn't have." She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "But we did." She listened to a little more of the song before she realized that she couldn't hear something else. Tyson wasn't snoring. In fact she couldn't even hear the faintest sound of the peaceful breathing of sleep coming from him. Only then did she realize how cold his skin felt to touch.  
  
She sat up a bit and looked at his face. She brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers softly, tears coming to her eyes. "Please wake up," she whispered desperately. There would never be a response. She lay back on his chest and cried some more as "Don't Cry" finished.  
  
As Ray had thought of earlier, it was just like another sad story. And her story was just part of another sad love song. 


End file.
